Wish I May
by NightPhobia
Summary: When Bella thinks that her life is over and is about to commit suicide, she is saved by the most unexpected person. Little does she now what he really is. She later finds herself in the Cullen's mansion confused ans dazed of what might occur next!
1. Savior

Chapter 1:

**Savior**

I don't remember being this miserable when I was little. Charlie and Renee were always with me, making me happy; there wasn't a dull moment in my childhood. But now I was alone, they were both gone and no longer in this earth. I remember the night when I woke up to the thuds on the door, only to find two police officers standing before me when I had opened it. The poring rain was now stronger as I walked deeper into the woods, my tears blending right into the water dripping down from my face. I moved slowly down the muddy path, sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't care about anything anymore, my life was over as I knew it. Not because some cute guy broke up with me or because I was embarrassed in front of the school, this was real my life had no meaning anymore.

The loud thunder clasps shook me slightly, I gripped the tree beside me to hold on to. The lightning lit up the way. I felt so weak, my knees trembled with the frigid wind. My dark hair now stuck to the side of my face, I was completely wet, my shoes were soaking wet and I could feel the water in them.

I slowly regained my composure and walked closer to the road. I remembered everything I wanted to be and this was nowhere near my prediction. I picked up my speed to hurry out of the woods and into the road and to my surprise there was a car coming full speed my way. It looked like a silver bullet coming from the mist and into my direction. I was puzzled not a muscle in my body moved, I stood in the middle of the road struck by this vehicle coming my way and I wouldn't move. Maybe I didn't want to move, maybe this was the answer to my agony. I closed my eyes waiting for the hit, but nothing came. I slowly opened my eyes to see the silver car still in front of me, my body shivering from nerves.

_No screeching tires?_

My eyes were much too blurry from my tears to see the people in the car, I wondered what their expression was. I kept walking to where I was headed like nothing had happened, like I hadn't been about to get killed by a speeding car. My jeans dragged along the pavement with my shoes as I walked across the car and into the woods once again. I was determined to get to the ledge where I would stop my misery. I ran this time among the trees, to my surprise not hitting a single one of them. When I finally reached the precipice, the thunder got louder. My chest moving rapidly with every breath I took, my heart beating faster with every step I took. The clouds were a dark gray, what a perfect setting for someone to die.

The moment felt so serene, staring at the dark sky was one of my favorite things to do. One of my favorite pass times with Renee, I sobbed once again. I wanted to be with them, I didn't want to be in this earth by myself. What was the point of living like this?

Walking closer to the edge of the cliff, I slowly shifted my head sown to see the empty space at the bottom. Well this was it. I let out a loud sigh and prepared myself to step over the edge.

"Stop!" I heard a voice behind me.

I didn't bother to look behind me, I didn't want to.

"She's about to commit suicide," I heard someone else mumble.

"Shut up," I heard another voice answer his obvious remark.

"Please stop," he repeated. "It's okay"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. My mouth felt sour, I had barely spoken in the past month.

I tried again, "don't…don't save me…because I don't care." I muffled. Tears streaming down my cold face. "I'm not okay," I said not looking behind me once. Not even curious of whom this guy might be.

"Don't, please." He pleaded. His voice was raspy, concerned but cold at the same time.

His comment had come too late my body leaned completely into the vacant space. My eyes squeezed shut as the wind blew past my hair, it felt like less then a second when I hit something hard. I opened my eyes to see a handsome man leaning in into my dazed face. I realized that his body was the thing that I hit, not a rock, not the ground, but his chest. It was then I blacked out.


	2. Attack

Chapter 2:

**Attack **

My eyes quivered as I tried to open them, but my eyelids lay so heavy upon them. The darkness was becoming a norm to me; I spent most of my days crying in my room thinking about Charlie and Renee until I got tired of it and thought of the idea of ending it all. Had I succeed? Was I dead or sleeping? Why did my body feel so numb?

I began to panic, is this how it feels like to be dead? Where are Charlie and Renee?

My arms felt heavy and so did my legs, everything was dead quiet around me nothing to be heard. Where was I?

I tried once again to open my eyes and this time I saw a dim light. My senses were coming back to me, I was on silk covers soft to the touch of my fingertips. My eyes spread wider and I was able to see the ivory ceiling above me, the velvet curtain that covered the large windows. I gradually rose up to a sitting position, white silk covered my legs and to my surprise I was wearing a red silk robe, which I was sure I wasn't wearing before, my dark hair down from the messy bun it was up before. As I looked further to the right of the room, I stared in shock. There was a man in the room with me, he seemed like the guy who had caught me from falling but my memory was very dim. How had he gotten to the bottom of the cliff in time to catch me?

"Don't be scared," he said before I could get a word out. I almost didn't notice him speak, I was too focused on his beautiful lips. The curve of his shy smile, his strong chin that moved with every word he spoke.

I snapped out of my daze and stood from the bed, "get away from me." I said, who was this guy? Did he bring me here?

I clutched my robe shut as he walked towards me. The muscle in his arms flexing with every step he took towards me. "I'm not going to hurt you," he spoke with a very appealing tone. I walked backwards his tall figure getting closer to me with every step. "Stop," I yelled. I was terrified.

Taking a risk, I ran to a door by me and shut it close before he was able to reach me. I shut the door realizing that I was in the dark, I quickly began to feel for a light switch along the walls praying that I didn't just step right into a slaughterhouse.

_Snap._

I had switched the light on to reveal a beautiful white bathroom, everything sparkled, so clean and untouched everything seemed. I walked up to the huge mirror in front of the two clear sinks. My hair had been washed and brushed and my clothes had been changed, I untied the robe to reveal a white t-shirt and long cozy sleeping pants, the smell on them was wonderful almost intoxicating.

I began to feel soar around my waist and pulled up my t-shirt out curiosity, only to reveal a purple bruise along my waist. "Must have been when I fell," I spoke to myself very quietly. I looked away from my bruise when I heard a knock on the door. My heart rose with anticipation.

"I know you're scared but I won't hurt you." There was something about his voice that made me believe in him.

"You promise," I answered. Part of me wondered if letting my guard down was a good thing. I looked around for something sharp in the bathroom, i quickly found a razor. This was sure to protect me.

"I promise," he assured me with a firm voice and with that I slowly opened the door to see him standing right before me. I gripped the razor behind me, ready to move in and attack in case he tried to hurt me.

"Who are you?" I spoke slowly. I looked to my left to see my clothes neatly folded in the side of the bed. Fury raised through me at the thought of him touching me.

"Did you undress me?" I asked in disbelieve, this time pulling the razor out in front of me.

"Wow. Calm down, I didn't lay a finger on you. My sister, Alice, changed your clothes."

What? There were more then just him? This was sure to fuel my fury.

"I don't want anyone to touch me. Got it?" I tried moving my hands fast across him with the razor took keep him away from me but he just got nearer

"I'm warning you. I. Will. Cut. You" But nothing I told him seemed to matter to him. Before I knew it his strong arms were around me, he was trying to take the razor away from me. I quickly pulled away, stabbing him in the process but he didn't flinch. I had just slashed his arm and he didn't move, frozen like a stone he stood close to me. I began to become concerned but that was when I noticed that the razor was the only thing damaged. His arm didn't bleed there wasn't a scratch on it. My breathing began to get heavier, what was this guy?

**Author's Note: Please leave a comment/review so that I know that there are people reading my story, therefor I will continue to write. Thank you to all the people that take their time to read my story! 3**


	3. A Modern Myth

My heart pounded hard under his strong arm. Shocked I stood by him, my mouth shaped like an O. "W-What the…" I stuttered

"Can you just calm down. I'm not trying to get one us killed." He looked into my eyes, I then noticed they were a liquid gold. Like silk. He was acting like I didn't even touch him.

I stood still clutching the razor in my hand. The smell of his hair was so appealing, his skin almost glowed, and his voice was making me forget why I was mad at him to begin with. Then I remembered. I was going to kill myself before this all happened, the thoughts of Charlie and Renee filled my head once again.

"Can you please let me go." I blurted pushing him away, not making much of an effort.

He let me go. It only made sense that he was the guy who caught me, maybe he was the one in the car. The car that almost ended my life. The ivory carpet felt soft on my feet as I moved away from him. How was I going to get out of here? Should I make a run for it?

He stared at me, like he was reading my mind. It was like who could tell what I was contemplating.

"Do you mind getting me some water? I would really appreciate it." This was all an effort to my pathetic attempt to escape where ever I was at.

"Sure," he let out from his perfectly shaped lips. I could tell that he was debating whether or not to leave me alone, but soon enough he had left the room. As soon as I saw the door closed, I rushed over to the window and opened the curtains. It was night. I couldn't see anything but trees, there wasn't anything around here. I was pretty sure that I was on a second floor.

I began to fill panic come over me. I quickly rushed to the door where he had left, I turned the knob and the door slowly creaked open.

I couldn't hear anything, there weren't voices of anyone else audible. I walked along the dark hallway, hoping that I wouldn't run into anyone. My eyes were wide open, searching for anything that could ruin my escape. As I neared the end the hallway, the space got bigger revealing a grand stair case. A beautiful chandelier hovered over the marble stairs. I leaned around the corner and noticed that the stairs leaded right to the front door. This was it. This was my chance to escape this _freak_. I ran down the stairs in full speed, making sure I didn't trip over anything. The cold marble felt like ice under my feet. My chest was picking up with every exhausted breath I took. I sprung my way to the door, twisted the know and to my surprise it was opened. I ran out like a mad woman down the outside stairs, I could barely see what was in my way. It was pitch dark. I stopped to take a breather, hanging my head down trying to catch my breath. I could feel my face starting to get warm. I slowly rose my head back up. There it was! I recognized the glossy silver, the dim windows, the car. It was the Volvo, from the road.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice came from behind me. So smooth. So clever. I didn't know what choked me the most. The fact that he had just come out of no where or the fact that he was the one who almost killed me out in the highway.

I could feel his breath on my ear. "I didn't surprise you," he remarked. I could picture a grin on his face. One again I was debating if I should run.

"Nothing that you do, or can do...surprises me anymore." I slowly walked off, not looking back at him. I pretended like I was just casually walking away, not giving off the hint that I was thinking of running for my life. I picked up my leg to run and before I knew it I was out on the ground.

His body was on top of me preventing me to move. His hard chest pressed against mine, I could feel his hand under my head. "You're dangerous," his gaze fixed right at mine.

"What are you?" I asked. First he almost killed me with his speeding car. Second he, in a very inhuman way, saves me. Third, I stab him and he doesn't even bleed. Fourth, I think he can read my thoughts.

"My name is Edward," he very kindly elaborated like he wasn't on top of me.

"Well Edward...I'm sorry to tell you, but you're cutting my breath."

"Oh right, sorry." He said getting off of me and helping me up. "Just don't try to run from me again. Got it?" He mocked me.

"Not until you tell me who you really are." I negotiated.

He thought about it for a few seconds, "fine...but lets go inside." He walked behind me as we went into the colossal mansion.

**Authors Note: I' soooooooooo sorry that I kept you guys waiting for so long. I've been so busy with school. I'm sorry that this isn't a very long chapter and I didn't really check for mistakes, so sorry about that.**


	4. A Beautiful Lie

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story, commenting, or saving it as one of your favorite. I know I haven't updated in ages, I've been extremely busy with school and work. Anyhow, I have decided that it is about time I get to this again. So read the chapters again, refresh your mind and chapter 4 will be up tonight or tomorrow! Thanks 


End file.
